Mermaid Tale
by H.J. Darling
Summary: A girl named Ronnie discovers a shocking secret!
1. Chapter 1

_**Anneliese and the Quest for Freedom**_

By: Joanne Mercer

Illustrated by: Joanne Mercer

One day on the beautiful island of Zobania, there lived a race of people called the Zobonian tribe. They had a lovely queen named Serephina, and a princess named Anneliese. Zobonia had a variety of beautiful trees, animals, and plants. But most of all, they treasured three different things. The beautiful diamond mine, Mt. Zargona, and the spirit of their island. While the Queen ruled the island, Anneliese took a visit to the different parts on the island. First, she visited Darby at sunshine meadows. Second, she visited Jose at baseball lane. Third, she visited Myra at dancing drive. Fourth, she visited Chris (commonly known as "Starr")

up in the moonlight sky. Fifth, she

visited Sammy in Zobania

Falls. Sixth, she went back

to dancing drive to see Bobby,

who was in charge of hip-hop.

Finally, she went to sour woods

to peer at the wicked twin pixies,

Ben and Veronica, who would later devise a

Plan against the Zobonians.

"And that's what I saw Ben and Veronica doing!"

Anneliese said to Chris, "Well, by calculating their doings inside my brain, I would say they were plotting

Something against us all as you watched them, Anneliese!"

"Then we must tell my mother right away." Anneliese exclaimed. Later that month, Ben and Veronica silently

stole away from their home to gather troops for the upcoming battle, and all the while Anneliese did the same.

She gathered some lightning bugs from sunshine meadows, gathered moonbeams from the starry sky, borrowed magic shoes from dancing drive, borrowed forty bats and balls, and gathered one hundred buckets worth of water.

Finally, on the one hundredth day of the year, Queen Serephina sent out the army for her kingdom, the Zobonians, on a quest for freedom with Anneliese as their

leader. Weapons pointed high,

The Zobonians fired the first

weapons that started what

is now called "The Quest

for Freedom." With Ben

and Veronica as the leaders

of the Hingot army, every

tree, plant, animal, pixie,

even princesses from far away kingdoms

under their command had either Ben or

Veronica telling them where to go and what to do.

At the first sign of weakness, the Hingot

Army chased them out of the field, but

most stayed behind to continue fighting.

Anneliese silently watched the

souls of those who had died evaporate

to the sky where Chris lived, where

they then would be either punished for sins

or sent back to their bodies until

they turned to dust. After that, Anneliese ran

through the woods to find their last hope,

Max. Max was a kind elderly man

Who had arrived in the country the

day Anneliese was born. Anneliese asked if their was any way that he could help them. "I'll see what I can do, and I know that there is something that could do

it over here in this shelf.." Max said, "Nope. That's paprika. Nope. That's a snake. Nope. That's

cousin Billy. Aha! Here is the recipe!" Max then explained that to win the war,

they had to believe that

they could do it

and they would succeed.

So Anneliese did what she

Had been told, and the

Zobonians won! Frightened screams

arose from the other side of the field

as scared Hingot troops ran to the

woods, except for Ben and Veronica.

Angrily, Veronica flashed a sword as

Piercing as the moonbeams that

danced in the sky at Anneliese!

Skillfully, Anneliese fought back with the bit of magic she still had left, and that was the magic of spirit. They finally

battled each other until they reached the cliff

on Western Zobonia. "Say goodbye to your little country,

princess!" Veronica said. And with that, everybody thought that their princess would

die, but Anneliese skillfully fought back,

and sent Ben and Veronica tumbling

down the side of the cliff, never to be seen again.

A grand parade and a celebration were held the following week in honor of Anneliese's brave effort in the quest for freedom. For their thankfulness towards those who had fought for their freedom, they built monuments

That now lye on Easter Island called

Tiki heads. Nearly 1,000 years later, Anneliese was married to Chris, and they had two children named Holly and Max. But their story does not need to be told right know. And this story is the beginning of the first of many stories of Zobonia. Just remember: Zobonia is a secret between you and me!

The

End

_**Enjoy the following titles**_

_**Escape to the Land of Wonder**_

_**Calicus' Return**_

_**My Secret Crush**_

**And More!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anneliese and the Quest for Freedom**_

By: Joanne Mercer

Illustrated by: Joanne Mercer

One day on the beautiful island of Zobania, there lived a race of people called the Zobonian tribe. They had a lovely queen named Serephina, and a princess named Anneliese. Zobonia had a variety of beautiful trees, animals, and plants. But most of all, they treasured three different things. The beautiful diamond mine, Mt. Zargona, and the spirit of their island. While the Queen ruled the island, Anneliese took a visit to the different parts on the island. First, she visited Darby at sunshine meadows. Second, she visited Jose at baseball lane. Third, she visited Myra at dancing drive. Fourth, she visited Chris (commonly known as "Starr")

up in the moonlight sky. Fifth, she

visited Sammy in Zobania

Falls. Sixth, she went back

to dancing drive to see Bobby,

who was in charge of hip-hop.

Finally, she went to sour woods

to peer at the wicked twin pixies,

Ben and Veronica, who would later devise a

Plan against the Zobonians.

"And that's what I saw Ben and Veronica doing!"

Anneliese said to Chris, "Well, by calculating their doings inside my brain, I would say they were plotting

Something against us all as you watched them, Anneliese!"

"Then we must tell my mother right away." Anneliese exclaimed. Later that month, Ben and Veronica silently

stole away from their home to gather troops for the upcoming battle, and all the while Anneliese did the same.

She gathered some lightning bugs from sunshine meadows, gathered moonbeams from the starry sky, borrowed magic shoes from dancing drive, borrowed forty bats and balls, and gathered one hundred buckets worth of water.

Finally, on the one hundredth day of the year, Queen Serephina sent out the army for her kingdom, the Zobonians, on a quest for freedom with Anneliese as their

leader. Weapons pointed high,

The Zobonians fired the first

weapons that started what

is now called "The Quest

for Freedom." With Ben

and Veronica as the leaders

of the Hingot army, every

tree, plant, animal, pixie,

even princesses from far away kingdoms

under their command had either Ben or

Veronica telling them where to go and what to do.

At the first sign of weakness, the Hingot

Army chased them out of the field, but

most stayed behind to continue fighting.

Anneliese silently watched the

souls of those who had died evaporate

to the sky where Chris lived, where

they then would be either punished for sins

or sent back to their bodies until

they turned to dust. After that, Anneliese ran

through the woods to find their last hope,

Max. Max was a kind elderly man

Who had arrived in the country the

day Anneliese was born. Anneliese asked if their was any way that he could help them. "I'll see what I can do, and I know that there is something that could do

it over here in this shelf.." Max said, "Nope. That's paprika. Nope. That's a snake. Nope. That's

cousin Billy. Aha! Here is the recipe!" Max then explained that to win the war,

they had to believe that

they could do it

and they would succeed.

So Anneliese did what she

Had been told, and the

Zobonians won! Frightened screams

arose from the other side of the field

as scared Hingot troops ran to the

woods, except for Ben and Veronica.

Angrily, Veronica flashed a sword as

Piercing as the moonbeams that

danced in the sky at Anneliese!

Skillfully, Anneliese fought back with the bit of magic she still had left, and that was the magic of spirit. They finally

battled each other until they reached the cliff

on Western Zobonia. "Say goodbye to your little country,

princess!" Veronica said. And with that, everybody thought that their princess would

die, but Anneliese skillfully fought back,

and sent Ben and Veronica tumbling

down the side of the cliff, never to be seen again.

A grand parade and a celebration were held the following week in honor of Anneliese's brave effort in the quest for freedom. For their thankfulness towards those who had fought for their freedom, they built monuments

That now lye on Easter Island called

Tiki heads. Nearly 1,000 years later, Anneliese was married to Chris, and they had two children named Holly and Max. But their story does not need to be told right know. And this story is the beginning of the first of many stories of Zobonia. Just remember: Zobonia is a secret between you and me!

The

End

_**Enjoy the following titles**_

_**Escape to the Land of Wonder**_

_**Calicus' Return**_

_**My Secret Crush**_

**And More!**


End file.
